perlfandomcom-20200213-history
Perl Wiki:Staff
The Perl Wiki Staff welcomes you! The Perl Wiki site, project and community are still in the formative stage, so you can get in on the ground floor! Join us Joining is easy. Just and start editing. Make a User page and you're in. Once we get to know you a bit, you'll get privilages. Isn't it time for the Perl Community to expand its horizons? Members The Perl Wiki project currently has members: Eric R. Meyers Eric R. Meyers founded the Perl Wiki on 11 July 2006 Charley Quinton Charley Quinton joined Perl Wiki on 1 August 2006. Directives The following is a digest of the content from the original Main Page mostly written by our founder, User:Ermeyers back in 2006#July. Why Perl Wiki? Term: advocacy Wikipedia:advocacy Wiktionary:advocacy * 2005 – Randal L. Schwartz advocates starting a Perl Wiki * 2006 – Shlomi Fish advocates The Central Wiki for Perl * 2006 – Eric R. Meyers concurs absolutely and begins advocating: ** The Free Encyclopedia of Perl ** The Free Dictionary of Perl ** The Free Library of Perl ** The Free University of Perl ** The Free Community of Perl – The Perl Wiki ** The Free Steering Committee of Perl ** The Free Debate Forum of Perl Education at Perl Wiki Perl Wiki:University – Contributing educators at all levels of Perl expertise are needed for the University now available here. See Wikiversity | WEEK | &... The Happy Valley of the global Perl Wikicommunity Curriculum developement Template talk:Curriculum Perl Education Consortium Perl Wiki has the freedom and drive to use its space at Perl.Wikia.com to develop a praxis and practicum for learning and applying what we learn to real-world needs. An unfettered MediaWiki environment presents a remarkable opportunity for educators both inside and outside of the world of Wikipedia:Computer science and Wikipedia:Information technology. Forming working relationships with other groups that share the MediaWiki context is an essential directive for Perl.Wikia.com. Wikimedia Foundation Wikimedia Foundation: META | Wikibooks | Wikiversity | Wikipedia | Wiktionary Perl Wiki will maintain a close relationship with Wikimedia projects as a kind of "two-way street" drawing upon and learning from the current content there, while contributing to its completion in terms of siting sources and verifying references that relate to aspects of programming especially where perl is involved. The Perl Wiki was concieved in some part by discussions at META as part of the m:Communitas! program in conjunction with Wikiversity. Our principle contact at Wikiversity is Cormac Lawler. We are also conversant with the Staff at Wikipedia, Wiktionary and other Wikimedia projects. Wikia and WikiProjects The Perl WikiProject is especially tied to community-building efforts across the Wikia planet and to WikiProject assessment techniques at Wikipedia. Developing social software that allows seemless integration between WikiProjects across .edu, .org, .net, .gov and .com domain contexts is essential. Social software that can span distances, cross language barriers and tactfully cross borders and boundaries is a challenge that perl can accept. Perl.Wikia.com is a Virtual community of practice. The Perl Foundation The Perl Foundation is dedicated to the advancement of the Perl programming language through open discussion, collaboration, design, and code. Those also happen to be the pillars of the Perl Wikia. The Perl Foundation is a non-profit, 501©(3) organization based in Holland, Michigan. The Perl Wikia has no formal association with The Perl Foundation at this time. But hey... that could change. posted: 15:51, 6 October 2006 (UTC) by CQ. CPAN - Perl Monks & Mongers Learn Perl at learn.perl.org Perl people: Monks | Mongers | CPAN Favorite Perl books are available online in PDF. Perl is distributed freely online at CPAN The proposed CPAN:POE::Component::WikiaPerl, if it works, might grant us a shot at being officially recognized as the Wikian Perl Mongers chapter. Discourse community Template talk:Community Problem solving # What's the old news? (Perl Legacy) # What's currently available? (current resources) # How will Perl 6 change our world? # Problem: How are we doing things today to tie everything together? # How are Wikimedia project components like Wikiversity changing our Knowledge world? # How will The Perl Wiki University improve things in terms of Knowledge? # What's the next news? # How will Wikiversity change our world? # How will the global Wiki community change our world? # How are we doing things today to tie everything together? # What's currently available? # What is a Wiki, and how's it significantly different than the standard Website interface? # How are Wikimedia project components like Wikipedia and Wikibooks changing our Information world? # How will The Perl Wiki improve things in terms of Information? Data? Critical thinking Perl Wiki:Opinion -cq- Perl.Wikia.com is a place where freedom of thought and expression are cherished. Forum:Debate has been instituted for comparative discourse about Perl versus PHP, Python, Java, Visual Basic and other programming environments. We are of course a bit biased but... still civil. Debate The Perl_Opinion section was originally removed from the Wikipedia:Perl article by the Wikipedians, and that section of their article can be found here at Wikia:c:Perl:Perl_Opinion. This valuable original content from Wikipedia is being protected for historical purposes, and that original content was used as the seed for starting the Wikia:c:Perl:Opinion, Wikia:c:Perl:Pro_Opinions and Wikia:c:Perl:Con_Opinions articles now available here. * Please review the documented Opinion articles before you begin participating in the current debates held in the Debate forum now available here. Learning Perl Template talk:LearnPerl Perl Culture The Perl Community: # People – Larry Wall, Randall Schwartz, Rocco Caputto ... # perl.org: CPAN, Perl Mongers, Republic of Perl, ... # Perl humor: Uncyclopedia:Perl Knowledge base Wikibooks:Wikiversity – Wikia:c:Perl:Wikiversity # Wikia:c:Perl:University:The School of Perl Language # Wikia:c:Perl:University:The School of Perl Modules # Wikia:c:Perl:University:The School of Perl Debugging Bibliography # Wikipedia:Programming – Wikipedia:Perl # Wikibooks:Programming – Wikibooks:Perl Glossary and Lexicon * Wiktionary:Programming – Wiktionary:Perl Learning to code Template talk:Praxis Tutorials # Scripting • skill-level 0 – A Hello World! script for perl — hello.pl # &... • skill-level 1 – names, naming conventions, namespaces, contexts, scalers, arrays, hashes, forms, documents, — your path # Crash course • skill-level 2 – A seat-of-the-pants study of using MediaWiki's CURRENT variables on a live model — The Perl Wikia itself # Named colors • skill-level 3 – A colorful study in parsing and manipulating the standard X11/HTML named colors. — Creating a custom Color palette # Perl Wiki:Library • skill-level 4 – A rough draft of our own Perl code library — Building WikiaPerl's framework # POE • skill-level 5 – A study of object-oriented programming with Perl — The Perl Object Environment # CPAN • skill-level 6 – Learning to download, implement, modify, create and deploy Perl modules as a qualified third party — Joining the Comprehensive Perl Archive Network # WikiaPerl • skill-level 7 – Building, testing, perfecting and deploying our own set of tools custom designed for the Wikia collaborative metacommunity — (Why we're here) Leadership Forum:Steering Committee – Got Ideas? Category:Perl Wiki